


You're kidding me, Stark

by A_R_Nicoletti



Series: The treatment of Mr. Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mirror Sex, Muscles, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Silly, Strength Kink, Surprises, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: Tony still has his secrets, but god, Steve and Bucky could never have guessed this one.New kinks and naughty times ensue.





	1. Diva Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very very bad, VERY great idea. I'm going to hell and I ain't even mad.

It was not common knowledge that Tony was a built son-of-a-gun (to put it nicely) but he was proud of it none-the-less.   
It took strength to climb into and manoeuvre a suit as heavy as his own, and he spent a lot of time working on both his iron man suits as well as his own body. The first time Steve and Bucky saw him shirtless they could only stop and stare. How had they not noticed the sheer muscle mass adorning Tony's body?

Tony preened at that, feeling so incredibly proud of himself for a moment that he could shock his Brooklyn boys into silence.

"But you don't even train with us!" Steve blurted out, watching Tony's muscles flex as he worked shirtless on his latest project.

"Don't need 'ta cappy, can keep myself in shape just fine" He puffed. He was proud of his muscles and while he knew how to fight great hand to hand, he was not by any measure up to his teams standards.

"Come on you could pin me to a wall with those biceps stark" Bucky drawled appreciatively.

Tony choked and side eyed him. It was a rare occasion when Bucky admitted to wanting to be taken rather than doing the taking.

He shrugged and turned back to his work.

"Used to do boxing with happy back in Malibu before it got blown to bits, did some other stuff here and there, probably nothing I haven't tried" He commented offhandedly, not thinking much about it.

"Other stuff, like what?" Buck asked curiously, realising how little they knew about their lover some days.

Tony stood up with a devious grin and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Pole dancing"

It was Steve's turn to choke, spluttering up the big gulp of water he had taken and both men going red in the face.

Tony looked rather pleased with himself. It wasn't a lie either, he'd done it for months, in secret, it had been his favourite but he'd given it up when it became apparent that it wasn't going to do him much in fighting situations.

Both his boys looked lost, confused and somewhat aroused and Tony chuckled.

"You're joking Stark, come on now" Bucky shook his head and Steve made a noise of agreement, it had to be a joke.

But Tony shook his head and shrugged with a blush.

"Did it for about 8 months, in secret. Had fun too. Is that weird?" He held his breath.

Steve shook his head violently and jumped to his feet from where he'd been sitting on Tony's workshop couch.

"No! No that's... Kind of hot really" he went a unique shade of red and Tony hummed thoughtfully.

He had a devious idea, a fantastic, incredibly, pervy, devious idea.


	2. Did I mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony puts on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said I was innocent, I'm DEFINITELY going to hell!

Tony felt oddly calm. He thought he'd be shaking, be an absolute mess by this point, but no. His head was clear and he was _excited._

He checked to make sure everything was ready, taking one last look around the towers studio. The one no one knew about that was set up with a pole, a ton of mirrors and special lights specifically for his pole dancing set up.

The music was ready to go, the lights were dimmed and pink, and tony himself had on nothing but a tight white pair of sparkling shorts. He was somewhat embarrassed of his outfit but it was necessary for his performance.

He'd been preparing all week, his men being out on a short field mission giving him all the time he needed. It was perfect and he was giddy as all hell.

They'd returned the night before, and had been hand-sier than before, ever since they found out about the pole dancing a week ago they'd been desperately trying to get him into bed and he'd refused.

Tony knew that by now they were pent up and frustrated and god damn it he was _ready_ for the "backlash". God, he was so ready.

"Call them in Fri" Tony said with a deep breath. He knew the soldiers would be wondering where he was, and now it was time to show them.

He didn't have to wait long, and preened at the look of shock and eagerness on his boyfriends faces when they walked in.

"Baby is this for us?" Steve breathed out, walking up to Tony with a look of surprised adoration.

Tony grinned and stepped out of reach.

"Uh uh, no touching, go and sit" he pointed to the two chairs set up near the pole, but not close enough for him to accidentally hit him.

"Damn Doll" Bucky muttered, eyes practically glazed with lust.

Tony smiled an me snapped his fingers, the dim pink spotlights focused on him and the music started.

It was easy once he sunk into his headspace, he was graceful and strong, and his years of strength training helped him more than he'd realised.

He never once forgot about his boyfriends watching though, even while upside down and stretched out and showing for the first time just how _damn flexible_ he was, he could still feel their eyes on him. Before, pole dancing had been fun for him, a distraction from all the crap he lived through, but at this very moment, he felt hot and incredible. The way Steve and Bucky watched him made him feel both on top of the world and like he was desperate for them both at the same time.

The music came to a stop and he finished his routine, hands above his head, back arched against the pole, panting and watching his Brooklyn boys with heavy lids.

"Fuck" Steve swore and Tony watched the man stand abruptly and talk towards him, Bucky close behind.

Tony felt a thrill of excitement run through him and didn't hesitate to become putty in their hands when they reached him.

"Do you have any idea how good damn hot that was doll?" Bucky hissed as he kissed over Tony's neck, fingers clenching his hips bruisingly.

"Hoped you'd like it" Tony gasped out, arching as Steve grabbed ahold of his shorts and ripped them off his quivering body.

"Like it? Baby god that was incredible" Growled Steve, trapping his naked body between his own and Bucky's.

Tony couldn't help but mewl, gripping desperately onto his men as their hands roamed and pressed against him.

"Fuck Tony, look at you, so gorgeous, look at yourself in the mirror, so needy for us." Bucky turned Tony to face the studio mirrors more, and the shorter male couldn't help but gasp at how debauched he looked.

"You've been so naughty Tony, making us wait like that, but gods baby it was worth it, you're so fucking incredible" Steve praised, and Tony couldn't help the moan he let out.

Steve dropped to his knees in front of Tony, running his tongue over the abs he found there right above his heavy, hard cock, and left tony squirming in Bucky's arms as he was forced to watch himself in the mirror.  
Bucky bit down on Tony's neck hard enough to bruise and Tony melted when he felt the mans wet fingers press against his entrance. They'd found the lube he'd left for them after all.

He moaned and gasped when Bucky pressed his fingers in and Steve took his full length into the heat of his mouth, dark eyes flickering up to meet Tony's as his fingers dug into the smallers thighs hard.

Tony writhed, feeling his bruises from the pole dancing being pressed just right, and new finger print shaped ones being made.

He could hardly focus anymore, only flicker his gaze between the man at his feet and the lewd image the three of them presented in the mirror in front of them.

"God baby look at you" Bucky murmured in his ear as he continued to stretch him open. "So gorgeous for us, I can feel you clenching around my fingers like the little slut you are baby"

Tony whined, fingers tangling in Bucky's hair as he rolled his hips, needy for more.

"Think we should fuck him against the mirror Stevie?" Bucky purred, grinning down at his other boyfriend ferally over Tony's shoulder.

"Absolutely" Steve replied, popping off of Tony fast and hauling the genius up into his arms.

Tony allowed himself to be manhandled easily, he couldn't think straight and he doubted he could even walk if asked.

The trio moved up against the mirror and tony was pushed onto his, his hands resting on it as he was bent over, and this time instead of Bucky's fingers shoving into him, he got Bucky's cock, thick and hard and fast pressing inside of him.

Tony whined and moaned, legs shaking and being held up by Bucky's strong grip on his hips.

"F-fuck" he gasped out, shouting when Steve's fingers joined Bucky's cock, slowly and one at a time. The base of Tony's cock was being held tight too to make sure he didn't finish too soon and he panted and whines, desperate for them to hurry up even with the heady burn of being stretched open.

"Such a good boy for us" Steve moaned in Tony's ear, Bucky panting in agreement as he held still and waited for Steve to finish stretching their lover. "So tight and hot too, gods Tony"

Tony rocked his hips, pleading near-incoherently for more.

Steve chuckled darkly and with some strong movement, he and Bucky managed to hold Tony up between them, Steve's back against the mirror and Tony's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Breathe for me baby" Steve growled in Tony's ear before pushing into the tight heat along with Bucky's member.

The three of them moaned and Tony's eyes watered at the pleasure-pain mixture. It was no secret that he was a whore for pain.

Breathing hard, the two waited for Tony to adjust before moving, using their sheer strength and gravity to lift him up and press him back down on their cocks, and Tony knew he wasn't going to last long.

The small studio was filled with the moans and whimpers from the trio, the mirrors fogging up around their body's. It was Tony who broke first, his member rubbing against Steve's sculpted abs and his back arched against Bucky's as he came, crying out their names and sending them following shortly after.

It was in their pile of collapsed bliss that Tony then said;

"Did I ever mention I used to be a camboy?"


End file.
